


Mine First

by FauxHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boy!LydiaxGirl!Stiles, F/M, First Time, Genderbend, Girl!Stiles, Loss of Virginity, Possesive, boy!lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxHeart/pseuds/FauxHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Boy!LydiaxGirl!Stiles. You know what you're getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine First

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get bored and start reading random free-for-all prompts.
> 
> Boy!Lydia = Leo Girl!Stiles = Stiles

“Derek can't have you.” Leo hissed into her neck followed by sharp nips that would leave telling marks tomorrow for all to see. For Derek and the rest of the pack and everyone at school and in town to see.

“See the way he looks at you.” Leo growled, the more aroused he became the less complete his sentences seemed to become, which Stiles took as a compliment for making the normally put together strawberry-blonde genius lose control. The thought was short lived as Stiles lay panting naked as she was worked open by perfectly manicured fingers. Which given if she wasn't out of her mind in the pleasure zone right now she probably would've made a joke about Leo getting his nails done more often than her. 

Leo finally enters after an eternity of prep with fingers and tongue, Stiles curls against her long-time crush breathing through the sensation of them being joined for the first and hopefully not last time. “Mine, all mine.” Stiles felt a rush of heat at the words, Leo who was always so perfect and put together looking at her slightly wild-eyed and blissed out. Leo set the pace as they rocked together slowly being driven to the point of desperation, or maybe it was just her as Leo leaned back still inside but only to rub at her clit. There was a whimpering sound that may have been coming from her as Stiles tried to move her hips to get Leo moving again. "Say it." Leo's voice sounded wrecked and heavy, sheathing himself in Stiles as he pressed himself close to where their lips were just brushing. "Yours." Leo smiled making sure Stiles came multiple times that night insuring Stiles would never want to leave.


End file.
